Watch Me (2P Finland)
by MontrealAtHeart
Summary: You awake from a terrifying dream of being kidnapped in a strange mans arms. Questioning him you learn his name is Taisto. Where had you heard that name before? He angrily threatens you but can he truly only be harsh and angry and do you really mind? A 2P Finland x reader because there really are none of these around and he is amazing. PS. Please tell me what you think in reviews
1. Chapter 1

"Like you could understand."

"You can't just keep her locked away."

"Watch me."

Your eyes were still heavy and you couldn't move your tired body. Thoughts clouded you couldn't decide where you were. Finally you let sleep take you again. The conversation continued.

"I mean you shouldn't. If you really care then..."

"What do you know anyway. You did your part now get out."

"I don't think that..."

"Now!"

The door slammed shut and silence followed. His eyes wandered over to where you lay sleeping peacefully and a small smile crossed his face. He makes his way to the door and switches the latch with a click and shuts the light. Climbing into the bed he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close to him. He hesitates before kissing your forehead lightly and falls into sleep with you in his arms.

Your peaceful dreams soon turn dark and you begin to remember. It was late and you were returning to you apartment after working late for your boss. When the meetings were held it was always crazy. You yawned exhausted as you continued down the weakly lit street. A cat ran across your path startling you.

"What's wrong kitty?" It didn't stop to answer you. Around the corner the light of you building illuminates the street. Stepping into the road you blindly head toward the building. Someone screams and slams into you, knocking you off the road and onto the sidewalk. A car zooms by and around the corner. Still shocked you stammer a thanks to your attacker and rescuer. A tall blond in a long coat. He nods wordlessly and begins to walk away. Noticing a tear in his coat you foolishly call out to him.

"Wait, as a thank you let me fix that tear."

He glances down at his coat as if just noticing.

"Okay"

Unlocking the door to your building you usher him in and wait for the elevator to arrive. He follows you into the elevator in silence. For the first time you notice his behavior is quite strange. As the doors slide shut his presence right behind you becomes evident.

"Now you shouldn't trust just anyone you meet at night."

You awake and gasp for air confused and terrified. Immediately you are aware of a pair of arms wrapped tightly around you waist. You struggle in the grasp trying to escape. He groans awakened by your struggles.

"What! I was sleeping."

You struggle harder trying to push him away.

"Let go of me!"

He smirks and tightens his grip.

"Who are you!"

"My name? I guess I can tell you that so you know what to scream later. It's Taisto."

"That name..." You trailed off. "I don't intend to stay here Taisto." You spoke pointedly. "So release me this instant."

He growled. "Like you have a choice. Go back to sleep I'm over this conversation."

"No, let go of me!"

His eyes flashed angrily in the dark as he pinned you beneath him. "You don't have a say in this, shut up and sleep or I will make you so exhausted you can't keep your eyes open."

His nails dig sharply into you shoulders and you whimper quietly.

"It appears you intend to comply." You nod slowly. "Good."

He releases you shoulders and grips you tightly again. You can feel his breath. Agitated at first it slows and he falls back asleep. Taking that as your only chance you try again to break his grasp. Immediately his arms tighten around you. Your own breath hitches in you throat and you sigh. Finally you succumb to the darkness and fall into rest.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke the following morning somewhat dazed. Sitting up you noticed immediately that you were no longer being gripped tightly but felt as though you were being watched. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes to looked around. The room remained dark and didn't appear to have windows. You swore a shadow moved and noticed the lingering smell of smoke in the air.

"Hmm the new toy appears to have awoke." A strange voice from behind you startled you.

Stepping out of the shadows a man smirks holding a cigarette between his fingers. He reaches out grabbing you chin. You pull away from his touch. He frowns.

"Oh, so she doesn't like me...good."

He steps closer to you causing you to back away. Off the bed now he slowly backs you into the corner of the room.

"Leave me alone." You manage to stammer as your back hits the wall. He grins and leans in...

"Scared are we?"

The door slams open. Another man enters the room and glares darkly towards the other. Storming over he grabs him by the shirt and chokes him.

"Don't even think about it fucker." He growls. Pushing the other away he turns his attention to you.

"Markell." He nods to the other. "Shouldn't bother you. Get dressed breakfast is ready." Shocked you simply stand there. "Now!"

"Um..." Glancing around you see a closet on the far wall.

"What!" He snapped. Following your gaze he doesn't give you an answer. Grabbing the other forcefully by the arm he drags him out of the room. You take a moment to breathe.

'That man was the one from last night. He wasn't the one I met before though and the other one wasn't either. So the must be another one of them here. Three on one not very good odds'

Sighing you frown and turn towards the closet. It proves to be full of dresses that fall far above where you would dare wear in public.

Irritated you rummage through them until you dig out a pair of shorts in the back and a somewhat modest shirt. Pulling you hair up quickly to hesitate before the door.

'Why does this feel right?'


	3. Chapter 3

The door opens with a quiet squeak. You look both ways before preceding out the door. The hallway continues in both directions you hear movement to your right and move towards it. Casually you enter what appears to be an entry way off of the hall. Hushed voices drift out of a door just across the room.

'This is crazy, the door is right there I could just sneak out' you turn towards the door.

"I wouldn't try it." Startled you turn around to face your kidnapper.

"You, stay away from me!" You step back. He makes no moves towards you. Narrowing your eyes you glare at him. He begins to laugh.

"What's so funny! You kidnapped me and left me with that insane man. What did I ever do you you!"

"Hmm, insane... An interesting perspective on his feeling I suppose you could say that. As for what you did... Nothing you did nothing. You shouldn't blame others for your problems. Had you not invited me in it would have been considerable harder for me but you were just to naive"

"That's enough Bernard, can't have her hating all of you at once. That might get messy."

There he was again leaning against the doorframe with and evident scowl.

"Took you long enough sweetie your breakfast is cold"

"I don't..." You met his glare and lost your nerve. "I don't mind" You followed silently into the kitchen. Another man stood at the counter. He pushed a plate across it towards you. You stopped it with you hand and observed the meal before you. It didn't seem very out of the ordinary. Bacon and eggs.

"It's not poisoned or anything." He spoke coldly but as if he was interested.

"Um... Thank you?" You picked up a fork and took at bite. It was cold. You ate the rest so you didn't piss anyone off and carried you plate to the sink and began the dishes. You placed the last plate on the shelf and observed the silence around you.

"What never seen someone do dishes before?" You asked.

"Not willingly." They answered.

"I'm not willing." You spoke coldly. "Not in the slightest."

"You should teach her to hold her tongue Taisto."

"You will learn to hold yours Lokki." He threatened. You began to survey the men surrounding you. Four of them. Could there be more? They were all dangerous. That you could tell. Snapped out of your thoughts by a sharp pain you focus on what you were doing. Your cut finger now bleeds onto the counter and you hiss in pain.

"Who leaves a knife in the bottom of a sink?" Taisto's eyes are on you now. His gaze travels down you arm landing on you fingers. He grabs you wrist and pulls you into his arms taking you finger to his lips. He begins to lick the blood off of it and clean the cut. You struggle against his grip but he doesn't let go. Bringing your chest against his, he speaks.

"You should be more careful. I might just get addicted to your blood and bleed you dry." He releases you and you fall back against the counter. The bleeding has stopped but your finger throbs with pain. You try to catch your breath and collect your thoughts.

'Dangerous this is definitely dangerous'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the dishes were finished you felt them all staring at you again.

"Staring is very rude you know. Kidnapping is too so I guess I shouldn't expect much from you." You couldn't help but let loose your anger for your situation. Here you were in a strange place with strange men. As you mind became lost in thought you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist tightly.

"Hmm, it appears you are upset with me. I can't have that now can I?" He pushed you back against the counter and roughly kissed you. Pushing him away him failed as you tried to break the kiss. He moved down your neck and began to bite your skin. Somehow you managed to kick him and momentarily escape his arms. "Bad choice." He glared angrily at you. Within a moment he had you pinned back against the wall. His eyes flashed a deep red and he towered over you. "As I have said before resisting me will not end well for you. I don't want to hurt you but I will." You were terrified of what he would do to you. A tear trailed down your cheek and you turned your head away from him. He sighed, visibly irritated he released you. "Don't cry, I don't like that." You didn't know what to say to him now. He left the kitchen in silence. You regained your composure and only now did you notice the others had all left the room. You were alone.

Your thoughts carried you away from this house and back to your apartment where you knew your cat would be all alone. She wouldn't have much food or water left either. What would your boss think when you didn't show up for work? Would he even care. It's not like you were important to anyone.

You were fearful of what you would find in the rest of the house so you wandered back upstairs towards the room you had woken up in. Almost to the door you crashed into someone. Startled you looked up at another unfamiliar face. He glanced down at you.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." You managed to form a sentence as your eyes met his.

"Don't worry about it I wasn't paying attention." His answer surprised you. He must have noticed your reaction and he frowned slightly. "You must be ( ). I heard that Taisto... brought someone into the house. You can call me Egil." You pieced together what he had said and nodded in agreement.

"It nice to meet you Egil."

"And you ( ), I have somewhere to be if you don't mind but I can give you a tour later if you would like."

"Ok, thank you, I'm afraid I'll get lost here."

"Or worse." He was half way down the hall already, you barely heard him. Finally arriving at the right door you found the somewhat familiar surroundings comforted you. You sat down and tried to get her your thoughts.

1\. You had been kidnapped

2\. There were four, no five strange men here

3\. They were quite possibly murderers

4\. You had no idea where you were

5\. There was no one to come looking for you

You paused pondering you final thought,

6\. You didn't really care


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: I don't typically write these because honestly you guys don't care about what I have to say and only want the story right? Well if you made it this far I ask you to join me in thanking **KittyKitsune4** for her support and message so long ago. Without which I would have complete given up on this story. So without further ado the long... and I mean long, awaited Chaper 5.

You awoke unsure of where you were. You stretched you muscles and frowned. When had you fallen asleep. You had been thinking and then you must have been more tired than you thought. The room was lighter than it had been earlier. You noticed that in one corner was a window covered by heavy curtains. You pulled them aside and enjoyed the sun on you face. The latch on the window protested but eventually clicked open and a fresh breeze entered the room.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind you startled you. You turned around to face the speaker.

"I wanted some fresh air. Am I not allowed to breathe Taisto?" You could help but reserve anger towards this man that kept you here against you will.

"Breathe, yes. Escape, no." He moved between you and the window and looked out. "The fall won't kill you but I definitely will if you try it." You stepped away from him.

"I hadn't intended to jump."

"Good, I hadn't intended to kill you." Silence fell between the two of you as nothing was left to be said. You turned toward the door as a knock sounded.

"( ) I have a few moments would you like that..." Egil opened the door. "Oh. I'm interrupting something" he was looking straight at Taisto, not you.

"And what is she ready for?"

"I offered her a tour of the estate"

"I see, surely I am more qualified to give her one. It is my estate."

"Yes of course, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Leave us." Egil left quickly. You couldn't help but feel sad. He was the only one here who had seemed at least a little normal to you.

"He was only being kind. Which is more than you have been since I woke up here." The bitterness leeched into your voice as you snapped angrily.

"I am taking you on a tour am I not? That is what you wanted, or were you looking for something else. Perhaps you only cared about the location of his bedroom." You slapped him hard across the face.

"Is that what this is. You're jealous because one of your fellow kidnappers offered to show me around. It's bad enough that you think you own me. How dare you degrade me like a common whore." His face appeared to change from surprise to anger to shock in a matter of seconds before all emotion faded away.

"I understand that that is how you feel. I won't apologize because I won't mean it. Now I don't have much time so if you value a tour follow me." With that he left the room and you were forced to follow behind him.

"Upstairs are mostly sleeping quarters and studies. Most of the doors are locked and are to stay that way, or else. I will provide you with a set of keys that open a few of the rooms. Behave and I might give you a few more. I want you to feel safe here but know that I have a master set of keys and will find you wherever you try to hide." The hallway he was leading you down was very dark and dusty. It smelled of stale air. The whole area made you sick and mentally you made a list of things to do.

1\. Look for possible escape routes

2\. Avoid contact with crazy house inhabitants

3\. Clean like there was no tomorrow... seriously it was depressing

At the end of the hallway there was a large door with a fancy doorknob. Unlike the other rooms this doorway was worn and dust free.

"The master bedroom is off limits, no exceptions." You couldn't help being relieved, if the master bedroom was his and he didn't want you in it perhaps he would stop visiting you at night. He wasted no time directing you down the stairs and through the foyer. You frowned at the state of filth he permitted the house to remain.

"Ever consider a maid. You're ruining this beautiful house by letting it sit like this."

"I'm glad you like the house." He ignored your complaint and instead moved on. "You have already see the kitchen, off of that is the dining room, ballroom and sitting-rooms. Those are always open. Down this hall you will find a few unused rooms and closets nothing to be concerned over. This way leads... well you don't need to know I don't want you out there. Finally the last place on the tour is the basement. I will bring you there once and if you give me no reason you will never need to go there again. Am I clear?" You were concerned but also scared so you nodded. "Good, it's not a place for the faint of heart." He pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door. A cold draft hit you as you stepped through into the dark. You heard a match strike and then a small lamp was lit.

"Wait..." You voice was shaky and weak you didn't want to see what was down here. "I don't want to see this."

"Oh but you wanted a tour of my home. It's common curtesy to show a guest the whole house, top to bottom."

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you down the remaining stairs.

"Behold my own personal hell." In a flash of light he illuminated the room by touching he flame to a central beacon. Unlike you expected there were no horrifying torture devices or blood stained floors. Only a single coffins sat in the center of the room. Eight feet under the ground this man, if you could call him that, had found to way to imitate the feeling of being buried alive. He didn't need whips and knives he could play on any man's fear, the fear of death.


End file.
